In today's world, a person may have many tasks to perform in a single day, each task requiring different items of equipment, food, beverage, or a combination of these. For example, during a single day, a user may need hot and cold food, beverages, and a host of other personal effects. Easily-portable lunch pails and small coolers (e.g., storage carriers) are popular, but can make it difficult to access the items stored within. This may lead to a user not knowing what is stored within. It may further lead to a user having multiple such carriers, each suitable for a specific task, none suitable for all tasks. Thus, there exists a need for a convertible storage assembly that adapts to the user's needs.